Dicotomía mental
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Los ideales de Magneto se contraponen a los sentimientos de Erik.


**Nota:** Este fic es un regalo de Navidad para la siempre querida **Apailana.** Con motivo del amigo secreto organizado por el foro Groovy Mutations.

 **Advertencia:** AU, quizás con algo de Ooc (porque Erik es muy difícil y platear una relación con una humana, con la personalidad de este tipo es heavy). Y los subtitulos que usé son para que no se pierdan en los saltos al pasado y presente, a fin de cuentas esta relación lleva años de desarrollo y yo la resumí en algo así como dos mil palabras. Nos leemos más abajo.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Ella mordía nerviosamente la piel que rodeaba sus uñas, mientras observaba el discurso que se transmitía por televisión. No necesitaba oírlo realmente, lo conocía de memoria. Y ahí iba otra vez, frente a todo el país ahora. El _homo superior_ plantando temor antes que respeto. Erik diciéndole a todos, que ellos conquistarían la tierra, sin darse cuenta que solo extendía el martirio de su raza.

Sonrió de lado cuando lo vio perder. Su Erik estaría muy enfadado por eso.

* * *

 _Antes_

Cuando se conocieron, eran jóvenes e idealistas. Ella pensaba más en los derechos de las mujeres y los afroamericanos. Él se mordía la lengua para no insultar su inteligencia, porque a fin de cuentas, solo era una humana insignificante.

En una visita casual, a la mansión de su amigo Charles Xavier, él le enseñó la tesis sobre el _homo superior_ y la extinción de la raza humana como la conocía. Nada mal, incluso interesante. No pudo objetar lo que decía. La simple lógica apuntaba a que los humanos habían evolucionado hasta ese punto y no había un buen argumento que sostuviera que permanecerían así.

Erik, el polaco que Charles le presentó como su _viejo amigo_ , la observó con algo entre la incredulidad y la fascinación.

—No, Erik —dijo Charles, al final de un intercambio fugaz de miradas.

Ella los observó con curiosidad y una expresión que tenía escrito _dímelo o ya verás_ en toda su extensión.

—Erik pensaba que quizás eras mutante y no lo habías dicho.

La mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos café río un poco, ignorando el reproche mental de Erik, hacia su amigo.

—Oh, no —negó con un movimiento de cabeza—. Aunque mi madre dice que tengo el poder de fastidiarla, no creo que sea un don de cualquier forma —bromeó, sin darse cuenta que Erik había dejado de gritarle mentalmente a Charles, por esos segundos en que la vio sonreír tan natural.

Charles Xavier bromeó en ese momento, solo para él y su viejo amigo, sobre que el poder de la chica era el de calmarlo. A pesar del gruñido del polaco.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Una llamada, unas blasfemias y una cita después, Erina conducía hasta el Instituto para Jóvenes talentos. No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero cuando Hank llamó así a la mansión, sonrió ampliamente. Ella era de los pocos inversionistas que tenía la escuela.

Cuando se halló en la puerta, el mismo Charles fue quien la recibió y una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro, reemplazando por unos segundos el seño fruncido y la mueca decidida. Porque si bien las personas normales no se alegrarían de que sus amigos vivieran en sillas de ruedas, ella conocía el precio que se debía pagar para que Charles caminara. Y Erina, no era de las que apoyaban la matanza de los talentos.

—Erina, qué placer tenerte por aquí —la saludó alegremente.

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó, señalándolo con el dedo índice y su recuperada expresión de seguridad—. Dime en dónde está, ahora. — Sí, ella estaba feliz de que su amigo estuviera sobrio, pero luego podría abrazarlo y decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de él, ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer.

El siempre amable Xavier, sonrío e indicó el lugar. Ella no creyó que estaría justo en la mansión, pero eso facilitaba las cosas.

"Estúpido telépata" —pensó solo por si acaso Charles había estado leyendo su mente. Y la risita a su espalda le indicó que sí, era así.

* * *

 _Antes_

Cuando se conocieron, Erik era movido por la venganza y Erina por cualquier causa que le pareciera justa.

Era muy extraño cómo pasaron de debates sencillos; en los que ambos sostenían la idea de la extinción del _homo sapiens_ ; a miradas intensas que parecían querer desarrollar telepatía por un momento.

—El _homo superior_ conquistará el mundo.

—Por supuesto, la evolución se encargará de eso ¿para qué acelerar el proceso con una guerra?

Ninguno supo muy bien cómo habían terminado en besos y caricias.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Erik estaba de pie en la oficina de Charles, parecía esperar pacíficamente en medio del lugar. Y al juzgar por la expresión que puso al ver a Erina entrando, había sido víctima de una emboscada.

Cuatro zancadas, sin dejar la clase que tenía para caminar sobre sus zapatos de tacón, despilfarrado belleza y seguridad. Su mano voló hacia atrás, tomó impulso y cayó sobre la mejilla de Erik, cuando regresó. Dejando el sonido del impacto flotando en el silencioso lugar.

—También me alegro de verte —replicó Erik mientras se acariciaba la zona adolorida.

—¿Mataste al presidente? —cuestionó enfadada, con las manos en la cintura.

—No —replicó calmo e impoluto, como siempre.

—¡La bala se curvó! —le recordó a modo de acusación.

—Era de los míos. Quise salvarlo —él seguía con el mismo tono y Erina nunca lo admitiría pero sus mejillas se estaban tornando rojas ante la nueva información.

La castaña se removió incómoda, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, ahora. Nunca era buena idea dejarse llevar por sus emociones cuando se trataba de Erik. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, no estaba segura de lo que estaba pensando cuando lo hizo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, querida? —le cuestionó.

—Oh, ya sabes. —Se encogió de hombros con fingido desinterés—. Miraba televisión, hace unos días, y un tipo que controla el metal amenazó con el exterminio de mi raza. Así que quise venir y suplicar clemencia _Oh, gran ser superior_ —espetó sarcástica a pesar de que sabía que fastidiaría al hombre. Se lo merecía, la había hecho esperar demasiado estando en la cárcel.

Erik solo arqueó una ceja en respuesta. Al fin una demostración de alguna emoción. Era lo más que Erina conseguiría sin llegar a los gritos y el metal temblando en toda la habitación, así que se conformaba con ello.

—¿Gustas un café? —la invitó a sentarse. Ella aceptó, de cualquier forma no iba a conseguir que Erik hiciera algo fuera de estar totalmente calmo.

* * *

 _Antes_

Su relación era intermitente. No era como una sorpresa, luego de la tercera vez que dejaron de hablarse y volvieron.

Los ideales de Erik estaban muy contrapuestos a sus sentimientos hacía Erina. Ninguno sabía cuánto podrían soportar en medio de esa dicotomía mental por la que pasaba el polaco.

—¿Crees que soy inferior a ti? —ella le preguntó, una madrugada en que las sabanas cubrían sus cuerpos y los dedos de Erik hacían dibujos inconexos sobre su piel.

—No, no lo creo —respondió sin dejar su distraída tarea.

—Pero crees que el _homo sapiens_ es inferior a tu raza ¿verdad?

—Sí, Erina. Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación —le recordó, algo más tenso.

—¿Qué sucederá entonces?

—No lo sé —suspiró él. Porque realmente no lo sabía.

* * *

 **Ahora**

—Aún lo conservas —comentó Erik, al ver el anillo de plata que llevaba la mujer—. ¿Por qué?

Erina dudó antes de responder. Jugó un poco con el anillo que Erik había modelado con su don cuando debatían entre bromas y él dijo que era tan superior que solo con desearlo le daría un hermoso anillo de bodas.

—Me recuerda el motivo por el que espero al hombre que me lo obsequió —replicó bajo, sin despegar la vista del objeto.

—¿Por qué lo esperas? —murmuró él, tan inexpresivo que alguien que no lo conociera creería que en realidad su corazón no sufrió un vuelco ante las palabras de la mujer. Lástima que ella sí lo conociera.

—Porque lo amo.

Y quizá era solo su imaginación, pero los ojos de Erik parecían lo más triste que vio en mucho tiempo.

—No lo esperes —le pidió—. Él no te ama, Erina.

Erina torció los labios en una sonrisa despectiva que Magneto borraría de un golpe, si esa humana fuera una humana cualquiera.

—Así que estás en _esos_ días —recalcó la palabra para que Erik supiera a qué se refería. En el tiempo que se conocían, habían aprendido que estaban los días en que Erik dejaba de lado su martirio sobre estar enamorado de una humana inferior y aniquilable; como estaban los días en que sus ideales le ganaban, negando cualquier simpatía hacia la castaña.

* * *

 _Antes_

Erik había tenido un mal día. Todo iba bien. Y si lo conocías tanto como Erina, sabías que cuando todo iba bien, era solo el preludio de que se desataría el pandemónium cuando la mente del polaco ya no pudiera ignorar lo obvio: estaba traicionando sus ideales; por los que tanto luchaba; por estar enamorado de una humana.

Estaba histérico, gritando porque debía matarla para que todo terminara de una vez y él siguiera con su lucha. Porque Erina tenía el triste honor de ser el motivo de que el amo del magnetismo se saliera de su envidiable control.

A veces solo era una borrachera que intentaba matar sus recuerdos y todo su amor. A veces era solo el desborde de todos sus sentimientos e ideas encontradas. Pero Erina siempre era el motivo de ello. Siempre era el motivo de que Erik llorara y gritara, culpándola de que él estuviera en ese estado, culpándola por no ser una _diosa_ como él lo era, culpándola por no ser un _homo superior,_ culpándola por no ser la _reina_ que su nueva era de ensueño necesitaba.

Otras veces, Erik olvidaba que ella no tenía un don tan especial como los que se acostumbraba a ver. Esas veces en las que su sonrisa, su humor y su inteligencia eran suficientes para creerla una diosa. Esas veces en las que la amaba sin más. Esas veces en las que dejaba a Magneto enterrado para ser Erik Lehnsherr.

* * *

 **Ahora**

—Erina, tú sabes que…

—¡No vine a ver a Magneto! —le cortó con los ojos inundados en lágrimas—. Vine a verte a ti, Erik. Vine a ver al hombre que amo y me importa muy poco que el amo del magnetismo, que quiere exterminar mi raza, esté en desacuerdo con mi visita.

Silencio. Sorpresa. Erik parecía tan cansado en ese momento. Parecía rendido.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó calmó, con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios. Erina frunció el seño, esperando una explicación—. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme ceder? Ni Charles puede con eso —le explicó.

Erina sonrió. Tomando la mano del polaco, que descansaba sobre la mesa.

—Te esperé mucho —comentó como si nada, aún demasiado sensible. Este encuentro era demasiado para ella—. Quizás mi poder es amarte más que nadie en el mundo —bromeó, haciendo sonreír al polaco.

Erik entrelazó sus dedos, disfrutando del momento.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó ella, luego de unos minutos, dispuesta a romper el clima si era necesario.

—Quedarme aquí, en la mansión —replicó casual, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras la acariciaba con su pulgar.

Erina tensó el gesto en respuesta, tomando la cuchara junto a su taza, para arrojarla directo al rostro del hombre, con toda la fuerza que podía disponer en ese gesto.

Era una lástima; para ella; que Erik detuviera la trayectoria de la cuchara con sus dones y la hiciera permanecer en el aire, mientras la miraba sorprendido. Cosas por la que la amaba: era muy impredecible.

—¿Qué? —. Quizás Erik era un hombre inteligente, pero seguía siendo un hombre y no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho para fastidiarla.

—¡¿Te quedarás aquí?! —chilló, haciendo sopesar las posibilidades de Erik de responder algo que la calmara, pero ella arremetió antes, por suerte—. ¡¿Hacemos toda esta escena y no puedes solo decirme que te quedarás aquí?!

A veces no era tan linda con todo su ser impredecible.

—No creo estar entendiendo —se atrevió a decir. A él también le gustaba el momento de recién, no era justo que ahora ella lo arruinara.

—Estoy comportándome toda linda contigo, para que dejes de ser todo el _homo superior_ un momento, y me dices que te quedarás aquí —le reprochó aun furibunda.

—¿Estabas actuando toda linda?

—¡Sí! —volvió a chillar—. Bueno… —dudó un poco— al menos no te grité o algo…

—Me abofeteaste —le recordó, levantando una ceja.

—Te lo merecías —refunfuñó—. Pero ese no es el punto.

—¿Y cuál es el punto? —pidió por una explicación.

—No estás en uno de tus malditos malos días con la humanidad, solo estás en un maldito mal día con tus sentimientos por mí.

Erik ignoró el hecho de que ella estuviera maldiciendo y a él no le gustara que lo hiciera, así que solo continuó la plática:

—Sabes que ya lo habíamos solucionado con ese momento ¿verdad? —le recordó algo incrédulo ante el berrinche, señalando sus dedos aún entrelazados.

Y otra vez el sonrojo de sus mejillas. "Estúpido Erik" —pensó.

La risa del polaco la hizo levantar la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Eres hermosa —replicó él sin más, levantándose para posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Porque Erik también quería esos momento con ella. Y ahora, parecían algo posible, después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Perdón, cielo! Me costó mucho, además Erik está raro ._. Crear y desarrollar un OC en un one shot, que sea humana y que Magneto la ame estuvo difícil.

Prometo hacerte algo mejor, después **Apailana.**

Espero que las fiestas te sean muy bonitas y el año comience genial para ti. Nos estaremos leyendo en febrero.

Be free, be happy.


End file.
